Musko Nomeinu
__FORCETOC__ ''Student info * Reputation: 5+ * Crush: Himitsu sikrat * Persona: Social butterfly * Club: Drama * class: 2-1 * Status: Dead Additional Information In the past she was part of the delinqeunt gang that rivaled Kyōkis,she is also the reason why Kyōkis senpai died (since she gave him poisonous food). she was also Kyōkis rival (before Kyōki killed her after finding out she was the reason her senpai died). She also wore a diffrent uniform to rebbel. Reactions '*sees blood* "ugh....can no one clean up after themselves?!" '' *sees a corpse* "EEK! why is this here?!" ''*sees someone killed* ''"*gasp* what the f**k?! help! " '' *sees someone taking a panty shot* ''"like ew,what the crap. '' *gets splashed with blood* ''"WHAT THE F**KIN F**K?!" '' *gets splashed with water* ''"like,what the f**k was that for?" '' *sees someone holding a weapon* ''"hey like,what are you doing with that?" '' *sees someone covered in blood* ''"like,cant you clean yourself up?" '''''100 questions! (not finished *''Please tell us your name ''are you blind?! im the prettiest girl in school! Musko Nomeinu! *'' 'When is your birthday? '''14.8 * ''Your blood type? A- *'' ''Please tell us your three sizes? ???? *Tell us about your family composition. 'Its just me and my mom *'What's your occupation? Queen! *'Your favorite food? ' *'Favorite animal? ' *'Favorite subject? ' *'Dislike subject? ' *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' *'Do you enjoy school? ' *'Are you in any school clubs? ' *'''What's your motto? " *'Your special skill? ' *'Tell us about your treasure? ' *'Describe yourself in a single word? ' *'Your forte? ' *'Your shortcomings? ' *'Places in your memories? ' *'What is your favorite drink? ' *'How good can you swim? ' *'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' *'Your hobby or obsession? ' *'Disliked food? ' *'Anything you want most currently? ' *'Afraid of heights? ' *'Dislike thunder? ' *'Rainy or sunny? ' *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' *'What do you eat for breakfast? ' *'Do you believe in ghosts? ' *'Can you play any musical instruments? ' *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' *''Do you have a cellphone? '' *'How long is your commute to school? ' *'Do you have more friends than most? ' *'Your favorite sports? ' *'How good can you cook? ' *'Favorite colors?' *'Anything you can never forgive?' *'How tall are you?' *'Shoe size?' *'Your dreams?' *'Do you have any marriage desires?' *'Do you dislike hot drinks?' *'Do you like bitter coffee?' *'Bed time?' *'Wake up time? '. *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person?' *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate?' *'Do you have any tips on losing weight?' *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like?' *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm.' *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately.' *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.' *'What's the name of your school anthem?' *'What's your favorite flower?' *'What's your favorite saying?' *'What's your favorite four kanji phrase?' *'What comes to mind when you think about spring?' *'And summer?' *'What about fall?' *'And then the winter?' *'If you had a time machine, where would you go?' *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more?' *'What's your allowance?' *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you.' *'What are your hobbies?' *'Tell us your weight.' *'What are you capable of?' *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?' *'Tell us about your daily routine.' *'What is something you always carry with you?' *'Western food? Japanese food?' *'How do you commute to school?' *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?' *'Where are you living right now?' *'What kind of place is it?' *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' *'Do you like roller coasters?' *'How's your eyesight?' *'What's your favorite holiday?' *'What job do you have in school?' *'What do you do in your free time?' *'How long do you study every day?' *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?' *'What do you do on the weekends?' *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' *'Are the school rules really strict?' *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' *'How many friends do you have?' *'Do you take any detours when you go home?' *'Are you interested in any actors?' *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?' Category:Drama Club Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Females Category:Social Butterfly Category:Students Category:Dead